Perdóname
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: ¿Qué ha pasado con todos esos niños muggles perseguidos? Esos que murieron quemados y torturados, mientras pensaban que eran monstros. Muy pocas personas les ayudaron, se preocuparon de ellos y pensaron que merecían vivir en paz consigo mismos. Thomas fue uno de esos pocos.


_Disclaimer: El universo no me pertenece, es de la asombrosa JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para El Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Personaje: El fraile gordo._

 _Este fanfic tiene que ser sobre el asunto pendiente, la razón por la que se queda como fantasma, el personaje que nos ha tocado._

* * *

 _San Francisco de Asís: "Ninguna otra cosa hemos de hacer sino ser solícitos en seguir la voluntad de Dios y en agradarle en todas las cosas."_

* * *

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su cara, y sus ojos azules estaban tan inundados, que no debía de estar viendo nada. La hufflepuff ya no pudo rebatirle, esos pobres pequeños le daban mucha pena y sabía que su hermano era un cabezota, tanto como para irse en el quinto año con unos chicos del último curso a salvar niños que no conocía. Llevaba toda la noche intentando convencerle, le había hablado de su madre, de sus amigos, de toda la felicidad que estaba dejando atrás, pero no atendía a razones. Así que decidió pedirle solo una cosa:

-Prométeme que volverás Thomas.

-Te lo prometo.

Y esa misma noche se marcharon los cinco chicos, llevaban unas túnicas de monje hechas por elfos y la coronilla recién rapada.

* * *

Los primeros cinco años fueron los más duros, infiltrarse en un monasterio, ganarse la confianza del monje supremo, que él les hablase de esos rumores de pequeños demonios, tardaron un año. Thomas fue el único que también se dedicó a la lectura, le apasionó y sintió lástima por los primeros cristianos que morían por Dios a manos de los romanos. Casi sintió envidia al ver su lealtad inquebrantable.

Cuando se enteraron por una carta que mandaron, que sospechaban de una chica y a un chico en un pueblo, se marcharon. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Thomas se sorprendió rezando para que estuvieran bien. Pero los encontraron y les hablaron de que la magia era buena y que no les iban a hacer daño.

Esa noche decidieron que montarían un orfanato para todos esos pequeños magos, para que pasaran los veranos y vivieran cuando no tuvieran que ir a Howarts. Thomas antes que nadie dijo:

-Alguien tiene que seguir buscando, seré yo.

Lo que Thomas no dijo, es que cuando salvaron a esos angelitos, cuando vio sus caras, no pudo evitar pensar en los santos, en los milagros, en Dios. Casi sentía ganas de llorar, al sentirse tan afortunado, porque él creía ya firmemente que Dios le estaba mandando a por esos niños. Los textos que había leído le habían calado aún sin quererlo.

* * *

Thomas pasó así toda su vida, hasta que fue demasiado gordo y viejo para seguir y se quedó en el orfanato, aunque siempre con sus hábitos de monje. Muchos después de él siguieron su ejemplo de salvar magos, muchos creyeron en Dios y en la magia juntos, muchos le consideraron como un Santo. Pero Thomas nunca se vio como los demás, nunca se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, pues todo lo que hacía, lo hacía en nombre de Dios y aunque era feliz ayudando a huérfanos, en sus últimos pensamientos antes de morir, no pensó en Dios, no pensó en sus pecados. Pensó en su hermana, en las cartas que no se había atrevido a mandar, en la culpa y en el único sitio que sentía como su hogar, porque ahí había dejado su felicidad.

Sus últimas palabras fueron, para desconcierto de quienes le velaban, un:

-Perdóname.

* * *

 _No sé si he conseguido plasmar lo que quería, ha sido difícil escribirla, porque es una historia compleja y siempre me salían muchas más palabras de 500. Creo que se entiende que Thomas se queda en la escuela, porque se siente culpable de haber dejado a su hermana y ahí fue verdaderamente feliz. No soy practicante y me cuesta mucho entender el amor a Dios, por lo que no sé si lo he definido bien o y se entiende la idea. Bueno aquí esta después de tantos quebraderos de cabeza, gracias por leer y gracias a todos lo que me han ayudado en esta historia._


End file.
